WE ARE A FAMILY!
by kavyasri
Summary: Tarika is upset... Abhijeet is worried about her and has neglected his duty...ACP sir is angry on him...Daya comes to his rescue... but will he get Abhi out of the trouble or land himself in it along with abhi? peep in to know :P
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is kavyasri! Till now I hav just been a reader but inspired by u authors I have written a fanfic!  
(I mean I have tried to write a ff) Since its my first fanfic it wont be very gud but I'll try my best! I wanted to my entry into this ff world with both abhirika and DUO….. so this ff is a little of both! Now enough of all this….meet u at the end of the chapter :P :P!

Duo have been working on a mission for last 4days. At last the culprits get caught and acp sir gives them a day off. Duo are enjoying their day off by shopping, pulling each others leg, eating, and doing masti.

NIGHT 9:00 pm DUO House:

Daya: Abhi, mein bata raha hun, wo chips packet mujhe dedo, warna achha nahi hoga tumhareliye!

Abhi: Arre daya! Tu kitna khayega? Tum already popcon aur burger khachuke ho, abb aur khaoge to tumhe mein dinner nahi doonga!

Daya: Abhi, tu kaisa bhai hein? Tum apni pyaara sa chota sa bhai ke saath aise kaise kar sakhte ho?

Abhi: Ye mera chota sa pyaara sa bhai kuch zyaada hi mota hota jaaraha hein! Tumhe nahi lagta?

Daya: Dekho boss! Agar tumne mujhe wo chips nahi diya na to mein tumse baath nahi karoonga (he turns his angry face to other side)

Abhi (smiling ) : achha theek he! Apna natunki band kar or ye le tera chips! Iss ke baad agar tujhe bhook lage to bata dena mein tujhe kuch special khilaunga jissse teri saari bhook bhagjayagi!

Daya (surprised) : Achha, aisa kya cheez hai bhai tumhare pass ? dikhoa to sahi!

Abhi: abhi dikhata hun! Chal idar aa..

(daya walks towards and abhi punches him in the stomach )

Abhi (smiling naughtily): ab mera maar khaya heina to tera bhook shant hojayagi!

(Saying this he starts running. Daya after a min realizes what happened and runs behind him.)

Daya: tu ruk abhi! Mein batata hun ki mera bhook shant hua ki nahi!

Abhi (laughing) : achha! Mujhe pakhad ke dikha!

Suddenly there is a bang on the front door…

Daya : Boss iss waqt kaun hoga?

Abhi: pata nahi yaar.. tu movie dekh mein door khoolta hun.

(daya nods and sits on the couch to watch the movie while abhi opens the door…. He is shocked to see that person that too in that state!)

Abhi: tum yaha… iss waqt?.. Kya hua ?.. y r u crying?

Note: sooooooo guys how was this?

Who do u think d person is? Keep guessing…. :P

Hey guys, plzzzzzz tell me is it gud enough to continue or shall I leave it?

Plzzzzzz read and review guys! Its my first ff soo plzzz dil kohlke batana kaisa tha!

I'll accept both compliments (if I get any! :P) and criticism ( sure to get!). If I get reviews telling me to continue then I'll update next chapter by Wednesday…. Promise…

Till then bye guys…! 3 u all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! First of all a biggggggg thnx to all who gave me such a warm welcome!

Thank you for encouraging me to go on with my ff. I'm sorry I'm posting this a day later than I promised! First chapter was a short one so I have made this a bit long!U all made a right guess it is Tarika at the door… ! but y? find out by reading…

Enjoy this chapter guys and lets meet at the end of the page! :P :P

Abhi opens the door…. He is shocked to see that person that too in that state!

Abhi: tum yaha… iss waqt? Kya hua?.. Y r u crying?

The person didn't answer instead hugged him and started sobbing loudly. Hearing the crying sound Daya came to see what the matter was and he was shocked to see the scenario.

Tarika was hugging Abhijeet tightly as if she was afraid to let go and was sobbing hysterically. She was breathing heavily as if she had been running for a long time. Her clothes were torn and muddy. Her hand and face had many cuts and some were bleeding. Tears were streaming down her cheeks continuously. She was shivering badly both due to cold and fear that was clear on her face.

Daya glanced at Abhi who was deeply shocked to see her in that state. Tarika was a strong girl. She very rarely cried. If she was sobbing this badly then surely something dreadful must have happened. Both Daya and Abhijeet knew this. Tears started coming in Abhijeet's eyes, seeing his jaan like this. Daya put his hand on his shoulder and signaled him through his eyes to control his tears and be strong. Abhi just nodded and brought Tarika inside and made her sit on the couch wrapping his arms securely around her. He just let her sob as it was necessary for her to expel her fear and pain out. Meanwhile Daya went and made a hot coffee for her.

After a few minutes, Tarika calmed down. She was still holding Abhi tightly and her head was on his chest. He was brushing his hand on her hair while smoothly tapping her back with his other hand to calm her down. Daya gave her hot coffee and she sipped it slowly feeling the warmth of it relax her throat which was hoarse from crying for so long. After she finished it she felt a lot better and wiped her tears. She looked at Daya who was kneeling in front of her his eyes full of brotherly love and worry for her. She gave him a weak smile and turned to look at Abhi. He was controlling his tears and his eyes reflected the love for her and his pain at her condition. She gave him a tight squeeze to tell him she was fine. He looked down at her and smiled and kissed her forehead. Tears came to her eyes seeing how much he loved her.

Abhi(wiping her tears): Jaan, kya hua? Ro kyu rahi ho?

A shiver went down her spine remembering something. Abhi hugged more tightly to assure her that she was safe now.

Daya: Tarika tum ab safe ho….mein aur Abhi yahi hein….. tum batao kya hua…. I promise hum sab theek kardenge….. kya hua?

Tarika(hesitating): wo…wo….. mein wo…

Seeing her hesitation,

Daya: achha to mein room me jata hun. Tumhe uncomfortable feel karne ki jaroorat nahi he. Tum Abhi ko bata do wo sab theek kardega. Mein chalta hun.

Saying this he started to go when tarika grabbed his wrist and made him sit beside her. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye and said….

Tarika: Daya mein apni problem ko Abhi se toh share karungi hi aur wo theek bhi kardega magar mein sirf uss se nahi balki meri chote bhai se bhi share karna chahti hun. Tum yaha hone se mujhe uncomfortable feel nahi horahi balki ya ehsaas horaha hein ki mera paas ek chota bhai hai jo meri saari parishaani duur kardega. Tum karoge na meri madad?

Daya had tears listening to her referring him as her chota bhai. He put his hand on her head and assured her that he would be there with her always.

Tarika: wo… pehle tum dono promise karo ki tum ye baat kissi aur ko nahi bataoge.

Daya and Abhi promised her that they would not utter a word about it and would certainly help her out of it.

Tarika: wo aaj lab mein ek report finish karni thi toh who karte karte late hogayi mein. Kaam khatam karke bhahar aayi toh dekha ki meri car ki ek tire puncture hui thi. Toh mein taxi lene bhahar aayi magar koyi mila nahi. Mausam achha tha toh meine sochha ki mein paidal hi ghar chalijaaungi. Meri ghar ki rastemein ek park he. Wahi guzzarahi thi ki kuch ladkone mujhe bulaya. They were drunk. Mein unn ko ignore kardiya par wo log meri picha karne lagaye. Meine left turn li ki waha unn logon ki doston ne mujhe pakadliya. Wo log bhi pohanchgaye. Mujhe bohut dar lagraha tha. Mein tumhe call karne ki koshis ki magar waha network nahi tha. Waha total paanch log the. Meine ek ko apni bag se sar pe marker behosh kardi. Aur do logon ko meine dhakka diya. Wo log drunk the to girgaye. bache do logone mujhse jabardasti karne ki koshish ki par mein waha se bhaagayi aur yaha aagayi. Abhi mujhe abb bhi bohot dar lagraha he.

Saying this she once again started to cry. Abhi and Daya's eyes were red with anger. Abhi looked at his beauty and felt a pinch in his heart to see how much she had suffered. He calmed her down. Tarika looked at Daya and Abhi who were doing some ishara with their eyes.

Tarika: tum log kya bate kar rahe ho?

Daya: tarika tum fiqar mat karna. Hum unn logon ko pakadlenge jissne meri behen ka saath aisa kiya. Chodenge nahi unhe.

Tarika(looking afraid): plz tum log mujhe chod ke mat jao abb. Mujhe bohat dar lagraha he. Kal subah pakadlena. Plz abb keliye yahi raho.

Daya: tarika chinta mat karo. Sirf mein jaraha hun unn logon ko pakadnekiliye. Abhi yahi rahaga tumhare paas. Abb sab theek he. Tum tension mat lo aur ajj yahi so jao. Tumhe araam ki zaroorat he.

He smiled and she gave him a quick hug. He wished them gud night and took his gun and went out.

Abhi: abb wo gaya hena toh tum fiqar mat karo. Wo qhali hath nahi aayega wapis. Pakadlega unn rakshasoon ko. Ab tum bilkul safe ho.

She nodded and smiled at him. She saw he was trying to control his tears. A tear escaped his eyes and she caught it before it fell.

Abhi(teary voice): I'm sorry tarika. Tum musibhat mein thi aur mein tumhe bachanekiliye waha nahi tha. Plzz mujhe maaf kardo.

Tarika: Abhi kissne kaha kit um mere paas nahi the. ( Abhi looked at her confused) tum mere paas hi the. Yaha(showing her heart). Pata hai jab wo log mere paas aarahe the na to me bohat dargayi thi.( abhi pressed her hand) lekin jab meine tumhare bareme sochha to mujhe himmat milli aur mein waha se bhagayi.

She smiled and wiped his tears. He held her hand and kissed it. She flinched. He saw she was covered in cuts so he went and brought the first aid kit and started cleaning it slowly.

Abhi: bohat dard horaha he? Bas hogaya. Phir khana khake so jana. Subha tak ye sab theek hojaayega.

Tarika( smiling) : abhijeet, mujhe dard nahi horaha. Saari dard to tum lerahe ho, tho mujhe kaise hoga? Aur mujhe ab dar bhi nahi lagraha. But todi takhaan hai. Subha tak theek hojaungi mein.

Abhi looked at her and smiled. After finishing the dressing he gave her some food. After that he carried her in his arms to his room and laid her on the bed and tucked her under the blanket. She looked at him, smiled and took his hand and made him sit beside her. She put her head on his lap and went to sleep with a smile on her face. He looked at her smile and kissed her forehead and patted her head softly till she went to sleep. He decided to sit with her in case she got a bad dream and woke up. After few hours Daya came back having caught the boys who had misbehaved with her and given to the police to take an action.

Daya: Abhi meine unn logon ko police ke hawale kardi. Agar unn logon ko cid jail me lagata toh ACP sir pata chal jata ki kuch hua he. Aur humne Tarika ko promise ki he to mujhe yahi sahi laga. Abb kaisi he wo?

Abhi: Abb theek he wo. Kehrahi thi ki subha tak theek hojaayegi aur kaam per bhi chalegi. Me yahi baita rahunga taaki usse neend me darn a lage. Tum jao aur sojao. Gud nite.

Daya: theek he boss. Me to sone chala. Good night. Kuch chahiye to bulalena.

Abhi: abbe, jab tu sota hena tab tujhe uttanekiliye mujhe kya kya karna padta hein ye me hi janta hun. Bada aaya kehne wala ki bulane per uttjaayega. Chal soo ja. Aur agar kuch chahiye to teri kaan pe drum bajake uttaunga tumhe.

Daya smiled sheepishly and went to his room changed his dress and flopped on his bed. Abhi smiling, leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

Note: sooo how was it guys?

Should I make it better?

Plzzzzzzzzz don't hesitate to criticize. I'll gladly accept them cuz this is my 1st ff and I can use some corrections or advises.

Plzzzzz review ! it means a lot to me.

Once again thnx for encouraging me!

I'll update my next chapter by Saturday or Sunday!

Till then bye guys and take care!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I hope u remember me not that I have given you enough reason! I'm really really very very very very soooooooooooooorry! My harddisk got hanged and I couldn't get my chapter and then my preparatory started so I was pretty busy! Not that its any excuse but hope u will forgive me and I promise not to repeat this again!

For all those who reviewed my earlier chapter my hearty thanks! So till now u have read how DUO are spending time when they see a distraught Tarika who tells them about her horrifying incident and Daya leaves to punish those bastards while Abhi consoles her. Now u can read on wat happens next…..

Once more thanks for ur encouragement and sorry for my act and I hope I wont let u down in future! Back to the story…

Next morning:

Tarika woke to find Abhi sleeping in a very awkward position beside her, but was sleeping in peace with a smile on his face. She remembered the previous day's events and tears welled up in her eyes but seeing Abhi with her, a smile came on her lips. His presence had soothed her sooo much that now it felt more like a bad dream than reality. Without disturbing his sleep she got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for DUO and herself.

Abhi woke up after a few mins and could not find Tarika beside him and got worried. He got out of bed to look for her and his worry vanished and smile crept his face at the sight of his curly beauty happily humming a tune in the kitchen and cooking. He went to her quietly and put his arms around her from behind. She jumped at his touch and was about to scream when she saw it was him and sighed in relief.

Tarika: Abhi tumne toh mujhe dara hi dia. Aise chupke piche se aaya mat karo. I was about to have a heartattack now!

Abhi : arre tarika ji, apko heart attack kaise ho saktha he? Heart attack hone keliye heart hona jaroori hota he, joh apke paas nahi…

Tarika(cutting him in anger): kyu? Tum kehna kya chahte ho? Ki mein mere paas dil nahi he? Mein heartless hu? How dare u say that Abhi?

Abhi(smiling): arre nahi jaan. Mera matlab wo nahi tha. Me toh sirf ye kehna chahta tha ki…

Tarika(again cutting him): kya kehna chahte ho tum? bolo? Bolte kyu nahi?

Abhi(rolling his eyes): tum mujhe bolne ka mouka dogi tabhi toh bolunga na! aur mein ye kehrahata ki tumhe heartattack hone keliye dil hona chahiye joh tumhare paas nahi he (tarika tries to say in between but he ignores her and continues..) kyu ki tumhare dil ko meine already churaliya he! Toh tumhi batao jab tumhara dil mere paas safe he toh tumhe heartattack kaise hosakhta he?

A tear escaped Tarika's eyes touched by Abhi's words and she smiled at him and gave him a peck on his lips. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead and removed her tears. He changed the topic to lighten the atmosphere.

Abhi: toh tum kya bana rahi ho?

Tarika: jyada kuch nahi, bas roti and bhindi ki sabji. Aur Daya keliye halwa. Tum jau usse uttau aur kud bhi ready hoke niche auo tabtak me serve kerti hun.

Abhi: theek he jaan. Tum karo. Hum aadha ghanta mein tayyar hoke atta hein.

He left after kissing her cheeks. After half an hour, DUO came to kitchen and Daya happily ate halwa and Abhi as usual enjoyed bhindi. Tarika smiled seeing both of them eating like kids. Then they dropped her at her house and went to bureau.

Bureau:

As soon as they entered they were surprised at the scared and worried looks on everybody's face.

Abhi: kya hua bhai, sab log itne parishaan kyu lagrahe he? Batao freddy?

Freedy: sir, wo ACP sir bohot dusse mein lagrahe he. Uska DCP sir ke saath meeting tha. Vaha se lotne ke baad unn ka mood bohot kharaab he.

Daya: achha toh ye baat he. Tum fiqar mat karo mein aur Abhi unn se baat karlenge.

Freedy: sir, unhone order diya he ki koi unhe disturb na kare.

Abhi: theek he freedy, wo jab lunch keliye bhahar aayenge toh hum baat karlenge. Ab usse akele chodne mein hi bhalai hai. Chalo tum sab apna kaam karo.

A case gets reported and all move to investigate it. All of them run behind the culprit and Abhi catches him at last but his right hand gets a little wounded. They return to Bureau and proceed to the canteen to have some food. Even Dr. Salunke and Tarika come to the canteen. Only ACP sir is missing.

Daya(frantically): Tarika, please tum koi painkiller leke aao. Dekho Abhi ko chot lagi hein dard horaha hoga.

Abhi rolled his eyes at the hysterics of his younger brother and Tarika smiles looking at them.

Tarika: Daya jaldi se khana khalo phir mein tumhe painkiller de doongi. Phir dard bohot jald theek hojayega. Ab khana khalo.

Abhi gives her a smile as he understands what she is telling. But Daya is confused why she is talking about giving painkiller to him as it is Abhi who got injured.

Daya(puzzled): Tarika, chot Abhi ko aayi he toh mujhe kyu painkiller lena padega? Shayad tum stressed ho issiliye aisi baate karrahi ho….

Tarika( smiling): nahi Daya mein bilkul theek hun. Aur jo kherahi hun puri hosh mein kehrahi hun.

Daya: wo kaise?

Tarika: daya tum batao chot kisko aayi he?

Daya: tumhe dikh nahi raha he? Ofcourse Abhi ko aayi he!

Tarika: aur dard kisko horaha he?

Daya(irritated): ye tum kaise sawal puch rahi ho? Chot usse aayi he toh dard bhi ussi ko hona chahiye na?

Tarika: ha, logically tum jo kahrahe ho wo theek he. But practically aur Abhi ki case mein toh ye zara sa bhi theek nahi he!

Daya(confused): matlab?

Abhi(chuckling): Tarika, uss duffer ko apne aap ye samaj mein nahi aanewaali. Tum isse directly bataogi kit um kya kehrahi ho tabhi janab ko samaj aayega.

Tarika: Daya mein sirf ye kehrahi hun ki chot Abhi ko lagi he par wo aaraam se baita he. Usse dehke lag nahi raha ki wo dard mein he. Hena?

Daya looks at Abhi who is sitting calmly with a smile on his face.

Daya: ha Abhi, tarika theek kehrahi he. Tumhe ye jo chot aayi he wo gehri he, toh tumhe dard kyu nahi horaha?

Abhi : kyu ki mera ek chota bhai he jo meri saari dard apne aap par leke baita he mere saamne. Chot mujhe lagi hein par tension wo leraha he. Painkiller keliye chilla raha he. ( Daya smiles understanding while Abhi continues) aur wo na ek bada buddu bhi he!

Daya (mock angry): wo kyu?

Abhi(smiling): tumhe pata he ki painkiller kyu lete he? Kyu ki jab hum dard me hote he toh ye painkiller humari dard ko bhagaa kar hume sukoon dilaata he.

Daya: Abhi ye toh me bhi janta hun! Isse aur tumhara chota bhai buddu hone se kya sambhand?

Abhi: sambhand ye hain Daya ki mera chota bhai itne saal mere saath rehkar bhi ye nahi jaanpaya he ki mereliye sab se bada sukoon dene wala wahi he. Issliye aisi choti choti wounds keliye mujhe ek painkiller se sukoon leneki jaroorat nahi he! Ab samjhe?!

Daya just hugs him tightly while Abhi smiles and hugs him back. Both separate after a min and see Tarika smiling at them.

Daya: boss! Theek he tumhe mentally sukoon milgaya he mujhse par physically tumhe ointment lagani padegi! Tarika tum isski dressing kardena mujhe bohot bhook lagi he. Mein chala khana khane!

He goes to eat a burger while Tarika finishes Abhi's dressing of wound. Abhi gets up to eat something while ACP enters with DCP behind him.

DCP: toh Snr. Inspector Abhijeet apko aaj missionwali repot submit karni thi. Dikhaaye!

Abhi: sir who abhi ready nahi he lekin mein kal de doon ga

DCP (angrily): dekha ACP isse kehto apni right hand man joh ek report bhi time pe nahi submit karsakta? Mujhe pucho toh isse suspend karna hi bahtar he!

All are shocked that he is making such a big issue out of it!

Daya: par sir…

Daya tries to reason out but ACP angrily interrupts him….

Acp : sir aap chinta mat kijiye! Mein isse punish khud karoonga who bhi suspend kare bina. Isse mein achhi tarah janta hun suspend karnese kaam nahi chalega.

DCP: theek he. Lekin kal tak mujhe wo report chahiye!

He smirks at the shocked faces of every one and walks out of the building. Here Acp is fuming at Abhi.

ACP : mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi thi Abhijeet. I'm ashamed of you!

Daya: par sir ek bar reason toh suniye…

ACP: tum chup raho Daya! Usse bachane ki koshish mat karo. Achha theek he mein pooch hi leta hun, batao Abhijeet tumhare paas koi reason he?

Abhi looks at Tarika who is trembling in fear in rememberence of that night and embarrassment at it being revealed. Daya notices this and opens his mouth but an angry glare from Abhi shuts him up. Abhi takes a deep breath ….

Abhi: nahi sir mere paas koi reason nahi he. Mein bhool gaya tha bus. Mein isski poori zimmedaari leta hun. Aap jo saza denge mein tayyar hun.

Tarika and Daya are looking at him in horror while others are looking at him skeptically. All of them know that this person can forget breathing but not his duty so they are all wondering what he is trying to cover up. But ACP who is very angry and forgets that this is Abhi and takes his reason and is about to scold him but Daya interrupts him.

Sooooo was it bit too sappy?

What is Daya going to tell acp?

What punishment will acp give abhi?

How will daya get him out of the situation?

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I know aap sab mujhe naraaz he par plzzzzzzzz review!

Jitni gaali deni hai dedijiye par review jaroor kijiye! I'm sorry this will not be repeated!

Hope u'll 4give me….. if u still want to know wat happens next…..

Wait for a week I'll update the next chapter which will probably be the last chapter of this ff!

Thanks a ton! Urs forever

kavyasri


End file.
